Destiny
by Lindsey3
Summary: She had always been out of his reach. He had held her for a moment before she vanished like mist. Now she's returned to haunt him and to make him want things he has no right to want. Gannicus/OC love story Because I love HEA!
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hi everyone! It's been awhile since I've written fanfiction! I've been working on a first draft for a historical novel and this story has been playing in my head for years and needed to come out lol! I hope you enjoy! Please let me know what you think, I absolutely adore reviews!

Gannicus drank deep from the wine jug that had been delivered to his cell in the ludus he had called home for ten years. He had defeated his opponent soundly today with barely a scratch to himself and had he not been showing off for a nice pair of tits in the stands he wouldn't have even received that. The two girls he had requested chose that moment to come through his doorway and he let his eyes drift up slowly from their bare feet to their bare legs and up farther still. His cock was thickening by the time he reached their all but naked breasts and he began to swagger towards them. Her face stopped him dead in his tracks, the wine jug slipping through numb fingers. The jar shattering snapped the girls out of their childish giggles and they eyed him warily.  
Gannicus tried to regain his breathing when he quickly realized the girl wasn't the one who haunted his dreams. She truly did not look like the girl from his past, her hair was too light, her eyes too dark, and she wasn't as tall. Still shaken from the encounter, Gannicus waved his hand, "Go. I have no need of you tonight." When the girls began to protest he bellowed so loud that they shrieked in terror and fled the cell without a backward glance. Gannicus looked down at his shaking hands, then to the wine spilled across the floor and angrily bent down to pick up the shards. Why had he had such a strong reaction? Why couldn't he forget her face, her hair, her body, all of her? He gripped the broken pieces too tightly in his frustration and blood began to weep down his fingers to the stone floor.  
Oenomaus appeared in the doorway as Gannicus rose to his feet. Watching the blond haired gladiator, Oenomaus stepped into the small room and asked, "You have never sent women screaming from your cell in terror. What is different about tonight?" Gannicus shrugged his shoulders at his closest friend as he set the gathered pieces down outside of the doorway for a slave to collect. "I changed my mind about company," he said simply as he returned to his bed to sit. Oenomaus knew many things about Gannicus, but this, her, he had kept to himself. Oenomaus eyed his friend carefully, knowing that he wasn't telling the truth, but he also knew that Gannicus would reveal nothing he did not want. "I will ask Melitta to bring another pitcher," Oenomaus said, retreating to the door, "I know you will be in terrible shape tomorrow if you do not have enough wine tonight."  
Gannicus nodded his thanks, knowing that Oenomaus did not approve of his drinking habits. When Oenomaus left, Gannicus stretched out on his bed and his traitorous mind returned right back to her. The first time he had seen her, truly seen her as a woman and no longer his childhood friend, he had been sixteen and she fifteen. Her family had been gone on a diplomatic trip to a neighboring Celtic tribe to try and unite against Rome. When she had left he had not seen her because he had been out hunting, but when she returned he had been waiting by her lodge to see how her trip had been. He had expected the dirty faced, pants wearing, rough and tumble girl that he knew. Instead, a Celtic warrior princess had ridden back to him. Her dark hair shone in the morning sun beneath a bronze coronet and she was clothed in the finest cloth he had ever seen dyed a rich green that matched the shade of her emerald eyes. She sat atop the horse like the royalty she truly was and his heart had been lost to her.  
Avalina had greeted him as she always did, arms flung wide for a tight embrace, yet this time when her body pressed against his he felt every soft, supple curve that he had never noticed before. He must have stared at her stupidly for too long because she had pulled back and punched his shoulder demanding what was wrong with him. He had been able to brush it off and act close to normal with her for a few weeks, but then they had fought. Over another girl of all things. He had been with another girl from the village to try and convince himself that she wasn't the only one for him and that he could get her out of his head. Just like tonight though, the plan had backfired and he had only succeeded in making the other girl mad at him as well.  
Avalina had avoided him after she had seen him leave with the other girl and he had went to confront her when they began to fight. He didn't remember getting so close to her, but the next thing he knew she had stuck him across the cheek. The blow stunned him more than hurt and she stood there with an equally stunned look on her face as if he had slapped her too. He couldn't remember making the decision to kiss her. He just remembered staring at her full lips wondering if they tasted as sweet as they did in his imagination. He could still recall how she had melted against him, her arms snaking across his shoulders and up into his hair as his hands crushed her to him desperate not to let the moment go. They had come up panting for air, their faces no more than a breath apart and from that moment on she had been his.  
Gannicus scrubbed his face with his hands, trying to remove the image of her from his eyelids. She was dead. Their tribe was laid to waste by the Romans and he and a few others had been captured and sent to Rome. He cursed her in her grave. Her image kept him from the little peace he had found being a gladiator. He loved to fight, drink and fuck and he had finally accepted his fate, knowing he would never she haunted him still, reminding him that he was a caged animal serving at the pleasure of Roman masters, and the precious peace he found in his situation vanished like mist in the sun. Rolling over to face the wall, he ignored Melitta when she brought him another jar a short while later, pretending to be asleep. He silently thanked her as she pulled up a blanket over his shoulders then left him in a hell of his own making.

Avalina fought against the bonds that clamped so tightly around her wrists. She and her people had fought so hard against the Romans, but the inevitable red tide had crushed their resistance. She herself had killed so many today that she was drenched in their blood, but it had not been enough. The war that had claimed her mother, father, and the love of her life ten years ago had now taken the remaining of her clan and ended their existence. Only she and a handful of warriors remained and were being taken to Rome as slaves. A Roman who looked to be in charge walked past her followed by a string of people. As he past, he motioned to her and called out, "Bring her to my tent."  
Avalina struggled against the hands that reached out and grabbed her as she heard her men yell their anger. Terrified of what might happen to her, she tried to clamp down on her rising panic and be the warrior in to whom she had grown. She called out to her men in their native language telling them to be calm and she was shoved roughly down the pathway. An enormous tent had been erected in the middle of the camp and Avalina wondered at the size knowing many homes were not as big. A soldier drug her through the entrance and stood stationary by her as the officer issued orders to others. It took ages for him to complete his business and Avalina listened to every word. She had learned the Romans language years ago and it had proved useful many times. Now, she listened and learned that the legion would not pursue any survivors in the area and would return to their stronghold farther south for the winter. She didn't sigh in relief as she wanted to, not wanting to give away her one remaining card, but she was glad that the few of the village left would be able to move on to safety.  
As the tent emptied of everyone but her and the soldier next to her, the officer began removing his armor and spoke to the soldier. "You may leave her. Tell my page to bring a tub and hot water. She'll need a good scrubbing," he said as he moved around the tent placing his things in their places. Avalina stiffened despite herself, but neither Roman noticed. The soldier nodded quickly, "Yes Legate," and left the tent leaving her alone. The man barely looked at her over his shoulder when he called out, "Disrobe." Avalina gritted her teeth, and tried to find a way out. Her breathing quickened and she turned to flee the tent, knowing death would be better than what would happen to her in the tent.  
The Legate was faster than he looked and a strong hand twisted in her hair jerking her back and on to her knees. Pain clouded her vision, but when it cleared she saw his black hair and icy blue eyes towering above her. He shook her head for good measure as he said, "I know you understand me barbarian. If you try to leave this tent again I will do nothing to you." Avalina froze and waited for him to continue, knowing there was more. "Clever bitch," he said in an approving tone. He relaxed his hold on her hair and moved to stand in front of her where he gripped her jaw, "I will not do anything to you except make you watch as i dismember each and every one of your friends outside." The chill in his voice rooted her where she knelt down in front of him. She knew he meant it. "Now," he said, "Take off your clothes," as his servant brought in a wooden tub.  
Avalina slowly stood in front of the Legate and began to remove her fur-lined boots. More people came in bringing buckets of hot water as the Legate strolled to a chair and sat down to watch her. Humiliation threatened to shake her hands, but she steeled herself against it reminding herself it was his shame to force himself on someone not hers. She drew the tunic over her head and refused to lower her eyes. She watched as his eyes dilated in pleasure at her naked breasts and fought the recoil in her gut. Her leggings were next and she heard his breath hitch as she kicked them aside. The tent was empty of everyone except them now and he motioned for her to enter the tub. Sinking down into the hot water, Avalina breathed a sigh of relief to be out of his direct gaze only to jump almost out of the tub as his hands dipped in to the water from behind her and fondle her breasts. Every fiber in her cringed at the crude handling and when he bent to kiss her mouth she instinctively jerked away. He crudely gripped her crotch in a grip painfully tight while he forced her head back to him with his other hand. "You will not turn from me again. Say it," he demanded. "Say, 'I will never turn from you Legate Cossus'." He waited for her to repeat him, then brought both hands back to her breasts as he kissed the top of her head. She swallowed the tears that threatened to spill from behind her eyes and vowed retribution on all of Rome. Every last scum-sucking one.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I hope you all continue to enjoy my story! Leave a review if you have the time! I don't own anything except my characters.

Avalina didn't know if she could take another step. The blisters on her feet were so numerous they had begun to merge together, making her feet swell. They had been on the road to Rome for weeks and since she and her brothers in arms were slaves, they had been chained and forced to walk the entire journey. Not one of them complained. Connor and Rowan held their heads high as did she. They were the leaders of what was left of their meager band and they had been by her side every moment since she had taken the reins of her tribe after her parents deaths. It should have been Gannicus.

The thought of him brought a sharp pain to her heart. There wasn't a moment she didn't miss him and she railed inwardly at the evil that was Rome which had taken him from her. She had never found his body and so she assumed he had been captured and killed just as she herself would be killed soon in the arena. After the weeks she had spent at the hands of the Legate she was ready for the arena. She was ready to meet her parents and Gannicus in the afterlife, leaving the pain of Rome behind. Instead of wintering at the fort, the Legate and his legion had been relieved by another and so had begun the journey with their recently captured slaves to the markets in Capua. Her feet began to falter, but Connor and Rowan were on each side before she could stumble to her knees. Bracing her, they continued on without a word and she soundlessly thanked them.

The next week saw the slaves in Capua. Avalina thanked the gods that the journey was finally over, even as she was stripped and washed for the slave market. As long as she never had to see the Legate again, she would go to her grave peacefully. The thought of the man made her shiver and the woman who was scrubbing her, struck her telling her to remain still. As she was lead to the platform along with the others of her group, she heard the auctioneer begin their bidding. A few offers were made before they were sold as a whole group to a man whose hair was snow white.

She thought she heard the name Solonius before they were shoved off the platform. As they passed by the men completing the purchase, Avalina heard the men discussing what was to be done with them. The man who had purchased them replied, "Take them to the arena. They'll stay there until tomorrow where they'll make excellent sport for my gladiators." Avalina looked around her group and acknowledged that most wouldn't survive, most likely none. They were in bad shape from the wounds they had received weeks ago, the lack of care, and then the journey. Seven of them were all that had survived and as they entered the stinking cell below the arena, she knew that tomorrow they would all meet their fate.

Connor stood before her and Rowan was at her back, the remaining four were positioned behind her she was sure, but the blinding sun in the arena made it impossible to tell after the pitch black of the cell. The rumble of the crowd had woken her from a fitful sleep. Her eyes felt as if the sand from the floor had been poured in them and the now roar of the crowd threatened to split her head in two. However, as she focused on the opposite end of the arena, all the pain faded to the background and she began to strategize. Reading her opponent was her greatest strength and she put the well honed skill to good use now. The seven of them were matched against four experienced gladiators who wore armor and were armed with good weapons. In comparison, she herself had a short sword while Connor had a shield and Rowan a spear. She risked a glance back at the others as her vision cleared and saw one more sword, two spears and another shield.

Tapping those nearest to her, she began issuing orders as she had on the battlefield. Without question, the men moved in to formation just as the gladiators charged at their group. She didn't know the strength of the shields and so she had instructed Connor and the other man to be the point that drew the gladiators in, then give way before they were struck so that she and the other swordsman could catch them off balance. The plan worked as best it could with Avalina able to slice her sword across the throat of a stumbling gladiator before she turned her attention to the other swordsman. He had managed to graze the warriors ribs, but not before he had been stabbed through the chest from behind with a trident. Whirling behind her she saw Connor locked in a deadly struggle with a man who wielded two swords. Sprinting to cover the distance, she dogged a spear thrown in her direction and quickly drug her blade deep across the gladiators mid section just as Connor dropped his shield. The slice was deep and the man's blood and guts spilled to the arena floor. The blood thirsty Romans screamed their delight as Connor and Avalina turned as one to face the remaining threats.

Only Rowan remained alive and he fought off the last gladiator, the one with the trident. She knew that the spear was not the right weapon against the trident and just as she was about to throw her own sword, Connor stepped forward, hurling a sword from the dirt and striking the gladiator deep in the side. Rowan took advantage of the man's shock and thrust the spear through his heart. The roar of the crowd was so loud, Avalina could feel the vibration in her chest. She, Connor, and Rowan huddled together, wary of any new threat as a man from what appeared to be a section reserved for the rich stood and held out his hand.

Whatever he had been about to do was lost on Avalina as her eyes locked with no other than Legate Cossus. His self-satisfied smirk set her temper on fire despite the bone weary exhaustion she felt. She vividly recalled his words to her the last time he had her in his tent just before they reached Capua. "You'll die soon my dear," he had grunted in her ear as he thrust himself deep into her body. She was pressed against a table, face down as he rutted in to her, "I'll make sure you enter the arena and never come out. You've been useful these past few weeks, but my wife is a jealous woman and you are too much of a temptation for me." Avalina bit down on the inside of her cheek to keep from vomiting. She had done so once and he had nearly knocked her senseless. His sweat covered chest pressed into her back again as he whispered, "I could fuck you raw everyday and never tire of you." His hand found the bundle of nerves nestled in her curls and began to rub her, forcing her to complete around him. It didn't matter how she fought the feeling and each time he forced her she felt a fresh wash of humiliation at the degrading act.

Recalling the weeks of abuse, Avalina stopped hearing the crowd or the man speaking. She bent down to the spear at her feet and tested its weight. Connor and Rowan had only to glance at her to realize her plan and like the good friends they were, didn't move to stop her. It was her vengeance to take. The spear sailed through the air with a speed and accuracy that was unbelievable. The spear imbedded into the seat back of the chair Cossus was occupying and vibrated with the force of impact. Avalina cursed the gods that the man had taken that moment to move slightly to the right for a drink of his wine.

The crowd went silent. An attempt on a Legate's life in public meant a swift and instant death. Connor and Rowan pressed in close to her, waiting with baited breath. The icy calm of Cossus' face made a trickle of fear run down her spine. He stood and addressed the crowd, "A woman of such fierceness would make a wonderful addition as a gladiatrix to any ludus. Since good Solonius' gladiators failed to end her life, I think that Batiatus should do the honors of training the barbarian." The crowd roared their approval as Cossus returned to his seat, but Avalina could not look away from him. His handsome face betrayed the cruel streak within and she wondered just what her future now held.

/

Gannicus strode out into the afternoon sun, wine jar in one hand, and the other flung up over his eyes to shield from the brightness. The yard was full of men deep into practice, but he didn't join them. He had a fight tomorrow and so he would spend today sobering up in the shade, then would work his stiff muscles in the evening once the sun was not overhead. He knew doctore watched him with disdain and Oenomaus with disapproval, but fuck them. They did not know the demons that haunted him while he was sober. The ones always on the edges of his cloudy vision. He should have died years ago in the arena, but he had always been too good of a warrior. It was his calling in life, the one thing that never failed him.

The sun sank slowly in the sky, and Gannicus slowly felt the effects of the wine fade. Taking up his twin practice swords, he began to limber up with small exercises. The blades hummed in his hands, extensions of his person and he could feel the power he wielded. He was continuing his warm up against a post when the gates to the ludus were opened and six new potential gladiators were brought inside. He didn't give them a second glance knowing that maybe one of the six would make it through training and that one would die in the arena soon after. He had seen many men enter those gates and none leave alive.

Gannicus did stop his warmup when Batiatus took to the balcony overlooking the training yard, but he stepped back in to the shade of the building so that he could view the new recruits and Dominus. He knew the speech that would be given and the answers that were expected. As he glanced over the recruits, he noticed that one of them wore the attire of a woman and on closer inspection he noticed she was indeed, female. Gannicus quickly looked up at Batiatus just as the other men in the yard began to call obscene things to her. A crack from Doctore's whip silenced them so that Batiatus could speak, "You have already noticed that a woman is amongst you. I tell you now, treat her as you would any man who might become your brother. She is not to be raped or abused in any way that is not part of becoming a gladiator. Doctore, I leave it to you to see she is not fucked and impregnated before she has been of some use." Batiatus then nodded to Doctore, who acknowledged the command then stepped forward to ask the recruits, "What is beneath your feet?"

Gannicus watched as the familiar scene played out just the same as it had countless times, but his gaze kept returning to the woman. The men flanking her stood too close to be strangers and they appeared to be guarding her. Gannicus snorted, probably already fucking her and trying to mark their territory. Batiatus dismissed the slaves and retreated to a couch on the balcony where he continued to watch the men below. The slaves were freed of their shackles then told they would be assigned to a cell after the evening meal. Gladiators circled the new recruits to intimidate them, but this time they focused on the girl. Gannicus felt pity for her, but did not move to intervene. If she couldn't make it through the first few hours she would never make it at all. He was just about to return to his warmup when her green eyes locked on to his brown.

Disbelief and denial washed over him along with abject horror. She could not be here in this hell with him. She could not. Shaking his head, his feet nonetheless began crossing the sand to her. She pushed past her body guards and threw off the hands of the gladiators who reached for her. Despite his terror, she was more beautiful now than she had ever been. Her hair and eyes were as he remembered, but her body was hard with muscle where she had once been soft and supple. They didn't stop to stare at each other from a distance in wonder. They collided in a desperation neither had the words to voice. She clung to him, her face buried in his neck, her hands sinking into his hair. He held her head with one hand as he crushed her to him with the other and listened to her sweet voice in his ear. "You cannot be here. This isn't real," she kept repeating in to his neck, her lips feathering over his pulse making it skip in its rhythm. Gannicus wasn't aware of all the eyes on them, including those of Batiatus. He only knew the pure joy of holding her again and the stark terror of holding her here in a ludus.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Thank you so much to my readers! I hope you continue to like my story and if you do, please let me know in the comments!

/

The crack of Doctore's whip snapped Gannicus to attention, but Avalina didn't move. Knowing the whip would connect with flesh the next time, Gannicus gripped Avalina's arms and forced her from him. Confusion covered her features as she tried to keep her balance after his abrupt withdrawal, but Gannicus focused his attention on the man with the whip who was crossing the sands quickly. Gannicus realized that all activity in the ludus had come to a halt and that even Dominus had risen from his couch to watch the unfolding event. He cursed himself for showing such a weakness and knew he would have to correct the error before it could be used against him.

"What is the meaning of this, Gannicus?" Doctore bit the words out in a way that offered no suggestion of a question, but demanded an answer. "We knew each other before I was a gladiator Doctore. I was only surprised to see someone I knew from so long ago, before I had the honor of bringing glory to the house of Batiatus," Gannicus said the words and hoped both that Batiatus would believe them and that Avalina would see through them, but from the cautious glance to the side to see her face he could tell she was shocked. Gannicus steeled himself against her emotions. It would be better if she hated him here, then they could not be used against the other. The thought of her hating him made his stomach clench in revolt, but he easily controlled the reaction. Ten years of hiding who he truly was and what he felt made him a master of the facade he wore.

Doctore raised an eyebrow and looked to Batiatus while Gannicus held his breath. Batiatus seemed to consider for a moment then said, "Return to training Gannicus." He would have sighed would it not have given him away, but just as he was turning to pick up his training swords from the sands he heard, "And bring the girl upstairs. I would have words." Gannicus didn't stutter in his retrieval of his swords and to his credit he did not turn around to watch her walk away. Instead he continued to the shaded area of the ludus and returned to his warm up. Gannicus watched from the corner of his eye as Avalina followed Doctore under the ludus to the gate that would let her into the villa and worried about the conversation that was to follow.

/

Avalina followed the man called Doctore to the gate that led into the villa and tried to understand what she had just witnessed. Gannicus had changed this much she understood as she herself had changed in the previous ten years, but his subservience to Rome and the people who held him captive troubled her deeply. There was no fight in him anymore. She could sense the lack of hatred he should feel towards these people, the hatred that still burned brightly in her breast. A pretty young girl opened the gate for Avalina as Doctore spoke, placing manacles back around her wrists and feet. "Follow Naevia. She will see you to the Dominus," and then he was gone, returning to the men still on the hot sand.

Avalina looked to the girl who waited inside the gate flanked by guards and followed her silently when motioned to do so. The walk through the villa was long and the sounds of the chains clanking and rattling echoed off the pristine walls making the divide between slave and master all the more clear. Avalina struggled with the new reality that was her life and longed to throw off the chains and fight her way to freedom. The desire was so strong in her that she did not realize when Naevia stopped in front of her and almost ran the girl over. As Naevia stumbled, Avalina reached out quickly and righted her before she could fall.

"You have the gift of fast reflexes," said a voice from the balcony doorway. Avalina saw the man to whom she had been given, enter the room and approach the large desk in the center. Guards were posted just inside the doorway where she had entered and Avalina resigned herself to answering, "No gift. Years of training." The man watched her then said, "Dominus. When you speak to me you will address me as Dominus." The words were spoken with authority and Avalina felt Naevia flinch in response. She let the girl go realizing she still held her arm and faced her new master fully. For a moment Avalina considered fighting then and there. She would loose of course, but maybe they would kill her and she could end this nightmare quickly. The man waited for her answer as she considered her options. A blade scraping its scabbard sounded behind her and she thought about Gannicus down below. She wanted answers before she greeted the afterlife she decided, "Apologies, Dominus."

The man nodded his head and the sword was sheathed. "Good. Now, I wish to know your relationship with my champion." Avalina paused, considering the fact that Gannicus was a champion gladiator. He had always been a better warrior than most which was why his supposed death had been a shock. To be a champion meant that not only was he winning fights, but he had to be a willing participant. The Gannicus she had known would have done as she had, attacked his captor and welcomed death. The man she had seen on the sand just now obeyed the commands of his master without question. Avalina struggled to reconcile to two different men and she answered, "We grew up in the same village. I have not seen him in ten years. We merely knew each other, Dominus"

For the moment she decided to follow Gannicus' lead and not put too much emphasis on their relationship. "You certainly looked to be more than acquaintances." Avalina thought about the statement before answering, "We were friends, Dominus. I thought he had died long ago. It was no more than shock to see him alive. After all this time, we are strangers." She felt the truth in the words she spoke and felt the sadness as well. Truly they were strangers now. Ten years had changed them both even if it was hard to accept. Batiatus seemed to consider this, watching her from where he stood with his hands braced on the desk. Finally, he nodded, "I expect you to train hard and do this ludus proud. We have not had a female gladiator as their popularity is fickle, but I see a real warrior in you. Fight well and you will be rewarded with coin and..." he paused and then chuckled to himself. "I was about to say cunt, but I doubt that appeals. Unless..." He paused again looking at her. Avalina shook her head, "No, Dominus." Batiatus shrugged and waved a dismissive hand,"Coin then to do with as you please. Are we in agreement?"

Knowing there was only one answer she replied, "Yes Dominus." Nodding, he motioned for Naevia who had stood in the corner waiting. "Return..." he stopped and looked at Avalina. "I never got your name." She replied, "Avalina, Dominus." He nodded, "Return Avalina to the ludus." Naevia bowed and motioned for Avalina to follow her. As they walked back Naevia spoke quietly, "It is not so bad here. Dominus and Domina are kind." As the gate to the training sands opened and a guard stepped forward to remove her chains, Avalina turned to the girl and smiled, "Thank you Naevia, but I have a feeling the training sands and the villa are quite different." Naevia blushed and ducked her head, "Of course." Avalina went to reach for her hand, but the guard struck it back, "You do not touch the house slaves." Avalina clenched her teeth and she rubbed her wrist as she fought the instinct to strike the man. "Thank you Naevia for the kind words nonetheless. I'm sure you are right," she ground out as she looked again to the girl. Naevia's eyes were wide as she stared at the guard and understood the difference between them quickly. Even though Avalina was a girl such as herself, she would not be afforded the same kindness. Avalina turned from the guard and faced out toward the sand, her wrist still smarting and saw Gannicus across from her. He was not looking at her so she dropped her wrist and held her head high as she walked out into the hot sun to find Rowan and Connor.

/

Gannicus had moved slowly around the sand while Avalina had been gone. The two men she had been standing close to when she arrived stood against a wall watching everything, but he could tell they focused on him. He wondered at their relationship to Avalina and berated himself over the first fluttering of jealousy. It was an idiotic emotion to have here in the ludus. Nothing belonged to him, ever. His cell, the food he ate, the wine he drank, the women he fucked, his fighting skills, and even his life were not his own. They had not been for ten years and the few comforts he had could be taken from him in an instant. To let himself have any attachment was only inviting pain. Scoffing at his foolish thoughts, he saw Oenomaus approaching.

"You know the girl," Oenomaus stated bluntly. Gannicus lazily twirled a sword in front of him avoiding looking directly at his friend. Oenomaus struck the blade from his hand, "You are attached to her. How?" Gannicus gritted his teeth and retrieved the sword only to have Oenomaus strike it again and then his wrist as well. The blow did little more than stun, but Gannicus focused his attention on rubbing the spot. Oenomaus watched him closely and for a moment Gannicus longed to be able to confide in his truest friend so much so that he let his guard slip.

Oenomaus stiffened at the raw emotion in his friends' eyes. Gannicus had never shown any emotion that wasn't happy, carefree, and downright light-hearted. The only other emotion that the warrior showed was anger and aggression in training and fighting, so the misery that showed in his eyes let his friend know everything he needed to in just one gaze. Gannicus quickly shuttered the feelings, but Oenomaus knew, "You love her." Gannicus didn't outright deny it, but as he picked up the sword again he said, "I cannot." Oenomaus said nothing, but Gannicus could feel his eyes follow him as he walked to the barrel of water that was kept in the shade in a corner of the training grounds. He was just about to dip a cup when he noticed the gate to the villa open and Avalina appear in chains.

He knew that they were required of any gladiator who had not proven himself loyal, but seeing her shackled angered him on a deeper level. Gannicus got his drink, but surreptitiously kept his eye on Avalina. It took all his willpower not to attack the guard when he struck her and yet more still not to go to her as she walked out on the sand, but he refused to let his weakness be known. He placed the cup back and retrieved his practice swords even though the sun was setting with their evening meal being soon served. He called out to Barca and they began to spar. The man was good and even though Gannicus had to put forth some effort he still was only giving half his attention to the match. Movement where Avalina had been standing with the two men she arrived with caught his attention. One of the gladiators had approached and was trying to grab her. The two men standing beside her didn't move to help at all. Gannicus warred with himself about helping her and while he remained indecisive Barca struck him in the ribs. The blow knocked the air from him and brought him to his knees just as Avalina made her move.

She struck the gladiator, twice her size, in the face three times. The blows weren't meant to debilitate just stun and they worked admirably. Taking advantage of the big mans pause, she braced her hands on his shoulder and spun herself so that her legs wrapped around his neck then she flung herself backwards using her weight and momentum to make the man crash to the ground. The suddenness of the fall knocked the wind from the man and Gannicus watched as Avalina gripped the mans wrist and hugged it tight to her chest as she wrapped her legs around the base of his arm leveraging backwards once again.

Gannicus was shocked to hear the ear piercing scream from the man just before a loud crack split the air. Avalina let go quickly and rolled to her feet grabbing the practice sword the man had dropped in the sand. She was about to bring the heavy wooden blade down across the man's head when another crack split the air. This time, Doctore's whip connected with Avalina's wrist that held the sword above her head and despite the blood quickly running down her arm Gannicus could see the fire in her eyes at being denied the finishing blow. Once again, all activity in the ludus had come to a halt as everyone quickly changed their opinions of having a female gladiator in their midst.

Dominus leaned over the railing, this time with the Domina by his side. Both were smiling as he said, "Impressive, Avalina. You may yet prove your worth. Doctore see that man receives twenty lashes for his disobedience as soon as his arm is seen to by the surgeon. And five for our new gladiatrix for seriously injuring another gladiator." Gannicus quickly looked back at Avalina who still stood dripping blood from her raised arm over the moaning man beneath her and worried about the hatred he saw as she watched the Dominus and Domina walk away. If she didn't learn to conceal such raw emotion, five lashes would be the least of her punishment.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: I do not own anything except my own original characters.

The whip bit into her flesh with a pain so intense it drew a sharp inhale of breath from her lungs despite her resolve to be silent. Only the Romans would think it justice to whip the person being attacked for defending themselves. Sure she had used more force than was strictly necessary, but she could also now guarantee that no others would make the same mistake. With one snap of a bone she had let them all know she wouldn't be abused without a fight and as much as she hated to admit it the Dominus had assisted in keeping her safe by following through with a harsh punishment for her attacker.  
The unblemished skin of her back was striped once more as the lash fell for a second time. Avalina managed to only let out a small grunt though her back felt as if she had been flayed open. She was ironically grateful that Legate Cossus had only used his hands to physically hurt her instead of a whip although she would have rather faced endless lashings than what he had done. The physical pain would heal, the mental might never. The third lash fell and Avalina was glad that her face was hidden between the post and her arms so that she couldn't see who was watching. She knew Connor and Rowan were watching and she was thankful for their support, but she couldn't decide if she would rather Gannicus not see her so humiliated or hope that this sparked something of the old Gannicus in him.  
She laughed to herself as the fourth lash struck home, the pain somehow duller than the first. Why should she care whether Gannicus saw or not, or whether he felt anything for her? She had seen the loyalty on his face as he addressed his Roman masters and the thought of him happily staying here during the years she had been defending their people made her ill.  
The laughter died in her throat as the last lash fell and she drew in a deep breath to steady herself. Her hands were released from over her head where they had been tied to the post and she felt the blood rush back into them as she let them fall to her sides. Thankfully, her meager tunic had been left on her and though it now bore tears in the back, it at least covered her front. She heard the Dominus ask if she needed to see the medicus and the doctore answered that she did not as the lash had not torn into her skin. Avalina was relieved at this, grateful that she need not worry about an infection on top of everything else that was going on around her.  
"Take her and the others to their cells. Training is over for today," the Dominus called down. It was well past dark and though she was starving, Avalina was glad to be going to sleep. The gladiators and other trainees had eaten while the man who had attacked her and she had been receiving their lashes. "All right you lot," called Doctore, "Gladiators to your cells, trainees follow me." Connor and Rowan were soon beside her as she started to follow Doctore, but the feeling that someone was watching her made her look up from where her feet were shuffling through the sand. First, she looked to the balcony expecting the Dominus to be watching, but there was no sign of him nor his wife. Lowering her eyes to those around her, she tried to not make it obvious she was looking for someone as she scanned the men passing all around. Her eyes were drawn to his familiar form and she was more than a little surprised to find him still watching her. Their eyes met briefly before he looked away, turning toward the part of the ludus where she assumed he must stay.  
Rowan bumped her arm to keep her walking. Avalina refocused on where they were heading even as she contemplated the look she saw on Gannicus's face. Her thoughts and emotions played havoc as she tried to reconcile all the different sides of Gannicus she had seen today. The first had been the one to hold her tight just as if he never left, the second was the loyal gladiator of Rome and the third was a man she didn't recognize at all. The third was a man whose anger ran deep and cold like a river after spring thaw that threatened to sweep away everything in its path. Avalina shuddered as they entered the cool dark where the trainees cells were and hoped that the first and third sides she saw were the true Gannicus and not the second.  
Her thoughts were drawn away from Gannicus as she, Connor, and two others were directed into a cell that already had four others. Rowan and the other trainee were put in the next cell with five others. For a moment the new trainees looked at the older who were already seated and getting comfortable for the evening. Quickly assessing the situation, Connor maneuvered them both to the only remaining corner of the packed cell placing Avalina farthest away from any others. It never mattered to Connor if Avalina could protect herself, he had always taken the responsibility upon himself no matter how much she argued. Years later, she found the concern and care he showed her to be special and their bond deepened to that of siblings. As the trainees settled onto the dirt floor Avalina overheard one of the older trainees speaking with one of the men that had been brought in with her and the others. The new trainee had long dark hair that hung in his face obscuring most of what he was saying, but Avalina could tell from his large build and the words she caught that he was happy to be training as a gladiator. His accent pegged him as a Gaul and she overheard someone say his name "Crixus" confirming her guess. He was talking with two Syrians and she could hear them better as they sat across from her. By pure coincidence, she had met a Syrian years ago who lived with a neighboring tribe and had become friends with the woman. She had learned the womans language as a fun challenge but now she was grateful for the knowledge as she heard the man lie to who he identified as his brother. The brother clearly only spoke his native language, relying on his brothers translation which was just as clearly lacking total truth. Ashur, the one who translated for his brother, turned to her asking, "And what does the Celt from the north wish? You seem to already have a friend in the gladiator champion Gannicus."  
Avalina watched him for a moment before replying simply, "We were from the same village and I only want to go home." This statement drew laughter from most everyone within earshot except for Connor and Rowan. Avalina wasn't offended nor surprised by the laughter. She knew just how impossible it was for her to go home. She knew that most likely she would die in the ludus, or if she made it to the arena she would meet her end there. The only way out of a gladiator training center was as a corpse or the rare champion who won freedom, and a female had never won her freedom. So, here Avalina sat, a corpse not yet realizing it was dead. When the laughter quieted, Ashur spoke again, "Why would you want to be anywhere else than in the house of Batiatus, the legendary lanista? Here you can be more than just some wild savage." The others around them mostly looked accepting of his statement, nodding their heads in agreement, not least of all was Crixus.  
But Avalina saw the look buried in the Syrians gaze, the restless spirit that fought its cage, "You'd do anything to be champion," she stated, locking eyes with him. For a moment Ashur said nothing, then he did exactly what Avalina suspected he would and brushed the comment off with an easy laugh, "Wouldn't we all?" When the laughter died down once more, the trainees began to lay down where they could to sleep for the night. Avalina and Connor propped up against each other and she heard him whisper, "He's not one to be trusted." Avalina nodded, "Agreed. Best to avoid him all together, both bad and good." Connor grunted his agreement as he crossed his arms to get more comfortable. Avalina tried to get comfortable, but between her growling stomach and her aching back sleep was a long way off.

/

Gannicus felt each lash into her skin as if it was his own. It had been years since he had felt the sting of the whip, but his first two years in captivity had seen it applied liberally. He had fought and tried to escape every chance he got and had he not been bought by Dominus and brought to the ludus, he surely would have been killed. As the whip cut open her shirt, Gannicus could see the red, raised slashes against the white of her skin and he was relieved to see this was her first experience and that she had not been abused on her transport. That small relief did little to cool the anger he held though and he was grateful for the calming presence of Oenomaus by his side. He heard not a sound from Avalina through the whole ordeal and that made him proud as her attacker had shrieked from the very first strike.  
"Your loyalty shows for all to see," Oenomaus warned him and Gannicus redoubled his efforts to appear indifferent, but he couldn't take his eyes from her. Even as she shook her arms to bring back movement and they were all dismissed for the evening, Gannicus watched her. He could tell she felt his stare as she looked around the training sands and instead of glancing away, he willed her to look his way so that he might convey just how he felt while everyone was busy moving to their cells. She finally found his gaze and he put everything he dared to show in that two second stare before he forced his feet to turn to their usual path to his cell.  
For the first time since he had arrived in the ludus, Gannicus stared at the cot in his cell and felt lost, helpless, and alone. In a moment, his anger turned toward Avalina. Why did she have to be here, he railed at the empty room. He was settled in this life, accepting that he would never see the outside world again, that his life was just a steady stream of training, fights, and fucking flowing on a river of wine to help it all slide down. Now, because of her, he wanted to fight every Roman he could see just to give her the slimmest chance at being free. He already knew that training would be a nightmare, that he would go through the worst moments of his life if she ever got in an arena, and he almost laughed out loud at the thought of any more women in his cell after a victory.  
His life would never be the same and as he sat down on the cot he couldn't bring himself to be angry at her anymore. He shook his head at his rapid turn of thoughts, whatever trouble her presence brought he would always be thankful he got to see her once more. He thought of her now in the cells where the trainees who had not yet been branded were kept and wished he could help her. Oenomaus appeared in his doorway and like a good friend, said nothing as he leaned against the doorframe. After long moments Gannicus looked at his friend and simply asked, "What do I do?" Oenomaus clenched his jaw, took a deep breath, then just shook his head, "I do not know, my friend, but whatever help Melitta and I can provide we will."  
That simple statement did much to relieve the tension Gannicus had been feeling. Knowing his friends would help gave him a little more peace and he nodded his head, smiling. "You're friendship does much to ease a troubled mind," Gannicus replied. Oenomaus remained silent for a while before warning, "Be cautious, Gannicus. There has never been a gladiatrix in this house and it may not last very long. If she survives training then she will see the arena and that is only if gladiatrixes remain popular and she is not sold because she is no longer useful." Gannicus knew that Oenomaus only spoke the truth, but hearing that Avalina may not be in the house for long still took his breath. Oenomaus continued, "I do not say this to discourage you, only to warn you of the possibilities that lie ahead. Melitta and I have been lucky thus far, but even our destinies are not our own. We are all bound to the fate of this house."  
Gannicus nodded, "I know, only hearing it out loud has brought it back to my attention." They both heard Doctore coming, shutting in the other gladiators and locking their cells. "Rest my friend. All will be clearer in the morning," Oenomaus said as he stepped out of Gannicus cell. Gannicus replied with a wave to his friend as he faded into the shadows toward his own cell. He dearly wished that he had wine, but of course he had finished what he had earned from his last fight and his weekly ration. As his head began a dull ache, he eased back onto his cot just as Doctore shut his cell door and flipped the lock. It was going to be a long, endless night as he tried to figure out just what to do about the woman who now not only occupied his thoughts, but his training sands as well.

/

The trainees were woken well before dawn and ushered out on to the sands which still held the heat of yesterday. Long logs were lined up against one wall and as the older trainees went to grab one, the newer ones followed their example. Swinging the log on to her shoulders, Avalina wondered how long they would be required to heave them around. She struggled to get the weight balanced evenly, knowing it weighed at least half of what she did, but finally it settled and she fell in line behind the rest, trudging a circle around the sands.  
Hours later, the sun was up and the gladiators were making their way from their cells to the benchs where food was served and the trainees were still walking in circles. Avalina had no idea what kept her upright. Several others had already fallen, passed out from the heat, or malnutrition, or one of the many other causes, but something kept her putting one foot in front of the other despite being dizzy from lack of food and water. Each step was agony that went all the way down to her bones, but she would not give up and break at this first task the Romans set. Her one distraction came when the noise from the kitchen area abruptly quieted, drawing hers and the other trainees gaze. Gannicus was approaching and the other gladiators were looking at him as if it was the first time they had seen him. Avalina wondered what had happened last night for the gladiators to look at him that way, surely they were used to seeing him at breakfast.  
Before she could think of it too long, the crack of Doctore's whip got them all moving back at a steady pace and her thoughts once more focused on making one more step. When Doctore finally called a halt to the torture, Avalina had to stand up slowly from her hunched position and let the log roll off her back to the sand as she had no strength to put it down. Once the weight was gone, black spots appeared before her eyes and she knew of she didn't put her hands on her knees she was going to be another dead fly dropping to the sand. Luckily, Doctore was busy with another, so Avalina bent over and put her head to her knees taking deep breaths. The wave passed quickly and she was able to stand back up just as Connor and Rowan reached her. "Are you alright," Rowan asked quietly. The log had bit deep into his shoulders and Avalina felt her anger rise up at the thought of her friends being captive with her. Straightening her spine she nodded, "I will be." The trainees made their way to the shaded sitting area and lined up at the pot where their meager breakfast was being handed out. As the bowl was passed to her, Avalina curled her nose at not only the look, but the smell of what was in the bowl. However, she took it and followed Connor and Rowan to a spot near the wall as the gladiators all still occupied the benches. She was about to eat, when she heard a roar of outrage from Crixus as he flung his bowl down, looking back at the gladiator named Barca who stood next to the pot grabbing his crotch howling with laughter. It didn't take long for Avalina to figure out the gladiator had pissed in the porridge before the trainees were served. Setting the bowl down she wasn't disappointed about not trying the slop in the bowl, but she did wonder how they would survive with no food. Having seen the fun, the gladiators now rose to step out on to the training sands to begin their day as the trainees did the same, but with empty stomachs.  
Suddenly, Gannicus was in front of her with a loaf of bread that each gladiator received with their meal. He held it out to her, "Take this. They'll stop the hazing in a few days once the newness wears off, but until then you'll need something to eat." Avalina reached out and her fingers brushed across his, giving her the same electric charge she had always felt near him. "Thank you," she whispered, not able to look away, her emotions getting the better of her in her exhaustion. She thought he looked as if he had something to say, but instead he just nodded before walking away. After a quick moment wishing he had stayed, she turned to her friends and divided the bread, thanking Gannicus once more as the bread fell into the empty pit that was her stomach. They had just finished the last bit when they heard doctore call them back to the sands. The rest of the day went much like the first part, with endurance training for the recruits while the gladiators trained with weapons and each other. Lunch was another fiasco followed by more endurance followed by a dinner circus. Each time, Gannicus brought her most of his own meal and Avalina tried to refuse at lunch which only had him handing it to Connor with instructions to force it down her throat. He never stayed to talk and Avalina soon began to feel hurt once more by his coldness. Logically she knew he cared about her well being, why else bring her food? But the mental and physical exhaustion left her emotions raw and exposed to every slight breeze and she didn't know why he wouldn't talk to her.  
Days of this pattern soon had her beyond reasoning and when Doctore told them to pick up a training weapon and a partner one afternoon instead of the logs she immediately picked up two wooden swords, making a bee line straight to Gannicus. Rowan appeared in front of her, blocking her way, "He meant with another recruit, _mo bhanrion_ (my queen)." Avalina stopped in her tracks, stunned that she had been about to confront Gannicus with practice swords over him not speaking to her. Nodding her head to Rowan that she understood, she fell into practicing with him as they used to and she soon felt more of her old self again. Doctore stopped them a few times, correcting techniques, or just belittling them in general, but overall it was much more enjoyable than to be hauling logs around.


End file.
